Docs/ScriptWorld
ScriptWorld Extends: Object Fields Field Type Value Since Javadoc Link Examples Methods Method Returns Since Javadoc Link Search Examples getTime() long 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getTime Search Examples Return The worlds time getTotalTime() long 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getTotalTime Search Examples Return The total world time getBlock(int x, int y, int z) ScriptItemStack 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getBlock Search Examples Return The block at the given position. Returns null if there isn't a block setBlock(int x, int y, int z, ScriptItemStack item) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setBlock Search Examples removeBlock(int x, int y, int z) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=removeBlock Search Examples getPlayer(String name) ScriptPlayer 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getPlayer Search Examples Return The Player with name. Null is returned when the player isnt found setTime(long time) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setTime Search Examples isDay() boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=isDay Search Examples Return Whether or not its daytime isRaining() boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=isRaining Search Examples Return Whether or not its currently raining setRaining(boolean bo) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setRaining Search Examples thunderStrike(double x, double y, double z) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=thunderStrike Search Examples spawnParticle(String particle, double x, double y, double z, double dx, double dy, double dz, double speed, int count) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=spawnParticle Search Examples Sends a packet from the server to the client everytime its called. Probably should not use this too much. createItem(String id, int damage, int size) ScriptItemStack 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=createItem Search Examples Return Returns the item getTempData(String key) Object 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getTempData Search Examples Return Returns the stored temp data setTempData(String key, Object value) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setTempData Search Examples Tempdata gets cleared when the server restarts. All worlds share the same temp data. hasTempData(String key) boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=hasTempData Search Examples Return Whether or not temp data containes the key removeTempData(String key) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=removeTempData Search Examples clearTempData() void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=clearTempData Search Examples Removes all tempdata getStoredData(String key) Object 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getStoredData Search Examples Return Returns the stored data setStoredData(String key, Object value) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setStoredData Search Examples Stored data persists through world restart. Unlike tempdata only Strings and Numbers can be saved hasStoredData(String key) boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=hasStoredData Search Examples Return Returns whether or not the stored data contains the key removeStoredData(String key) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=removeStoredData Search Examples clearStoredData() void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=clearStoredData Search Examples Remove all stored data explode(double x, double y, double z, float range, boolean fire, boolean grief) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=explode Search Examples getAllServerPlayers() ScriptPlayer 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getAllServerPlayers Search Examples getBiomeName(int x, int z) String 1.7.10c http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getBiomeName Search Examples Return Returns the biomes name spawnClone(int x, int y, int z, int tab, String name) ScriptEntity 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=spawnClone Search Examples Lets you spawn a server side cloned entity Return Returns the entity which was spawned getScoreboard() ScriptScoreboard 1.7.10c http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getScoreboard Search Examples Return Returns the scoreboard getMCWorld() World 1.7.10c Expert use only http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptWorld.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getMCWorld Search Examples Return Returns minecraft world object Category:Scripting Category:ClassList Category:ScriptWorld